Waves and Wind
by justovernice
Summary: Terror reigned over the world and in the Philippines. Vernice won't have any of that. A/N: A shameless SI-OC. First story! Please read and give tips on how I can improve on my writing. :3
1. VINCENT

Chapter 1: VINCENT

The madman now pointed the gun at me, while I'm protecting my cowering students behind me. It may be a feeble attempt, yes, but it will save their lives. I know they are smart enough to call the attention of 911. They are after all my students. Goodness, MY bright young students with a great life ahead of them.

"One" He said with a lilt in his voice. My students whimpered at his voice and I could feel their nerves grating at the palpable killing intent weaved in the atmosphere.

"Two" His voice now capable of smiling. I fixated my eyes on a silent and unmoving Vernice with her eyes downcast, hoping she won't be depressed when I die. She has the most fragile soul with a knack of hugging people she considers as her "precious people" and I do worry when I die, she might get devastated by loving too much.

As I my smile got bigger while my memories I didn't know I had filled my vision, and their panicked whispers slowly turned into yells, a bang and desperate shout resonated in the room. I expected pain, excruciating pain, but fate had other plans.

Floating and glowing saffron chains with knives in its end, now wrapped against the madman's hand and neck, squeezing it tight. Blood oozed from his mouth, his eyes bulging and his face now a pale blue. My eyes traced these weird chains and found where, or to be exact, who they belong to. As I met the owner's own desperate, despairing, and remorseful dark eyes, she cried and fell into a fit of tears. As I assessed the situation more, the more I can't comprehend what had happened.

"Vernice did the chains? But how? What?" I rambled on and on, making no sense to the on-lookers. The dead man now laid flat against the floor, my students had just witnessed something so early in their lives. Death in its purest form, right in front of them. Some are crying in relief, others praying to their respective gods, and Vernice, I could not even explain what happened. As her chains retracted back to her back, she raised her head, and looked at me straight in my eyes. A tumultuous storm of emotions was conveyed to me by a single look.

"I killed a man." Her soft voice cracked. She repeated the phrase again and again while the frantic look in her eyes grew and grew. I cradled her in my arms, and I did something I thought I would never do again. I cried with her.

"Think of it this way, you just protected us from someone, alright?" I comforted her more with my words. A few more minutes more in this position while the police swarmed the place, she looked at me with eyes of lost innocence.

"Damned by the flesh, saved by the blood." She whispered with a conviction as hard as steel. "This is the way of the shinobi." We stared at each other and came to an understanding. Then, she gasped. A gasp of pain, yet at the same time, enlightenment. Her eyes glowed red, with two commas whirring clockwise. Then, she promptly fell asleep in my arms.


	2. VERNICE

p class="MsoNormal"Chapter 2: VERNICE/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanBlue and gold pipelines covered the ceiling, and murky water went up to my knees. I followed the twisting pipes since they seem to lead somewhere. Then, I finally made it to the end of the winding tunnel. A man with a stature of a war veteran beckoned me forward. His spiky dark hair seemed to have wind weaved between each strand. Familiar russet brown eyes stared me down, ones I see in the mirror. Desperation, love, and longing fought for dominance in his familiar dark eyes. Then passed a moment of recognition and acceptance, he is my father./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"My child, my greatest pride and only love." No drop of sarcasm coloured his voice. My eyes cast downwards, while he stood with a small smirk./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"I do know about you father, mama told stories about you being a delusional liar." I raised my eyes to match his own. "So, answer my questions as honestly as you can." I said with as much conviction I could muster./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Please call me tou-san, hoshi." He pleaded to me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Okay, tou-san." Uncertainty filled my voice. I surveyed the room with dwindling, and leaking pipes and the murky water that reached below my knees. "What's a hoshi?" I asked with a slight head tilt./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You do get the curiosity part from me. It may be your downfall, hoshi no chizai." em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"Just like mine./em He never said that out loud, yet she's a smart girl, she'll figure it out anyway. "Anyways, hoshi means 'star' and chizai is 'small'. You are my little star, the last hope of the Namikaze clan."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Wh-whoa, Namikaze as in the Minato Namikaze of Naruto manga and anime? B-but they're just fiction! They're not real right? And my chains and the dead man isn't real right?" I rambled on and on, while he is just smiling and nodding along to everything I said./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"The Uchiha and Uzumaki clans have intermarried, with Sarada Uzumaki neě Uchiha and Boruto Uzumaki as their first clan heads. Now, they used to be called as Namikaze clan to pay homage to the 4th Hokage, Minato Namikaze."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Used to?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, we have the potential to be the most powerful shinobi to ever live by just unlocking our kekkai genkai. So we are targeted by the power-hungry kages of Elemental Nations."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"What is our kekkai genkai?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"You do know that the mixing of the progeny of people with Indra's and Ashura's souls results in gaining the Rinnegan and everything that goes with having Uchiha and Uzumaki blood running in your veins. Including the chakra chains for the Uzumaki and the sharingan for the Uchiha."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So I'm going to be a superhero?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Minus the no-training-part, yes you might."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Awesome!"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Killing people isn't awesome." At this part of our conversation, we sat on the now dry floor./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"But, still tou-san. I can never be helpless again."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"With comrades, you can never be helpless."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI threw my hands up in the air, in a mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I finally get it. Have bonds like great-great-great-grandpa Naruto does. Great, power of friendship. Yay."/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"It is one of the causes of my downfall, hoshi." I turned to look at him. His eyes had gone soft while he sighed./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"So, you're just like an apparition in my mindscape, huh? Just like Minato did with Naruto." I inched towards him. "So, I'm a jinchuuriki too, like Naruto?"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Not exactly, hoshi. I made a special seal to let me talk to you, for a little as one day. I will now instruct you on how to get your inheritance and your guides in training yourself. Go to Ramil Bruza or his father, they owed me so much that they owe you their life to help you. They'll give you the scroll, no bigger than a short bond paper. To unlock the scroll, channel your chakra to the-"/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanI waved my hand in a 'shoo' motion. "Yeah, yeah. I already know what to do because Naruto fanfiction. If this turns out to be a huge prank, by gods, I'm going to kill you again. Ya'hear me?" I exclaimed with a bored tone. He smirked, then it grew into a smile. A full-blown laughter was next. Wiping his non-existent tears away, he stood up and stretched a hand towards me./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Well, you certainly got your laisse-faire-devil-may-care attitude from your kaa-san, eh?" Smirking, I held his hand. And the world glowed white./p 


End file.
